


Isla de la Dulce: Season 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla de la Dulce [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Cute, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariana and her new friends continued going on adventures in Isla de la Dulce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Spooky Scary Skeletons

Nickelodeon

Fulanita Productions

Mariana and Marimela were chased by black cats until Ignacio trips them.

Ignacio laughed and pointed at them.

~Spooky scary skeletons  
Send shivers down your spine~

Chuy screamed as he sees a skeleton baby.

~Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
Seal your doom tonight~

Gabee laughed as butterflies tickled her.

~Spooky scary skeletons  
Speak with such a screech  
You'll shake and shudder in surprise  
When you hear these zombies shriek  
We're so sorry skeletons  
You're so misunderstood  
You only want to socialize  
But I don't think we should~

Shawn screamed as zombies rise from the floor.

~Cause spooky scary skeletons  
Shout startling shrilly screams  
They'll sneak from their sarcophagus  
And just won't leave you be~

Ignacio tiptoed past a angry tattoo man.

~Spirits supernatural  
Are shy whats all the fuss  
But bags of bones seem so unsafe  
It's semi-serious!~

Nickelodeon presents

Mercedes scares Ignacio 

~Spooky scary skeletons  
Are silly all the same  
They'll smile and scrabble slowly by  
And drive you so insane~

Luna screamed

~Sticks and stones will break your bones  
They seldom let you snooze  
Spooky scary skeletons  
Will wake you with a boo!~

Isla de la Dulce 

New season coming this fall on Nick

Mercedes giggled


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana and Chuy were watching a mexican horror movie but they hears a door bell.

Mariana opened the door

Mariana and Chuy sees a cradle and a bottle.

Suddenly, a skeleton baby came out of the blanket.

Mariana and Chuy screamed

Chuy said "Okay maybe we could take a bebe esqueleto elsewhere"

Baby skulls transition

A skeleton baby crawled to a couple.

A couple screamed

Mariana and Chuy facepalmed

Baby skulls transition

A man sees a skeleton baby surfing which cause him to scream

"BEBE ESQUELETO!!!"

A woman said "BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

A baby girl babbled

"BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

"BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

Baby skulls transition

Chuy said "See Mariana that Bebe Esqueleto scare everyone"

Mariana said "There's only one way to settle it"

Baby skulls transition

Mariana and Chuy put a cradle on the doorstop and Chuy rings the door bell.

They went home as a man opened the door.

"What do you know"

But when he take off a blanket, he screams.

A skeleton baby giggled

Thunder crash


	3. Chapter 3

Mariana, Chuy, Ignacio, Jose and Marimela said "IT'S BEACH DAY!"

Mercedes babbled

Mariana, Chuy, Ignacio, Jose, Marimela and Mercedes laughed.

Mariana put on a light blue swimsuit with pink bows.

Chuy put on a white shirt and blue shorts.

Ignacio put on a orange and red striped swimsuit and still wear his conquistador helmet.

Jose put on a striped swimsuit and a straw hat.

Marimela put on a black swimsuit with a skull and her hair was tied into a bun which reveals her eyes.

But something's missing

Mariana was holding Mercedes.

Mercedes was wearing a gray sailor swimsuit.

Chuy and Ignacio said "Aww!" as their eyes were filled with sparkles

But Mercedes sneezed and Jose was strucked by lightning revealing his skeleton.

Jose was now covered in soot.

Jose growled

Mercedes laughed

Clock transition

They arrived at San Maripilar Beach.

Mariana said "This is it guys today is beach day and we had to CELEBRATE!!"

Chuy, Ignacio, Jose, Marimela and Mercedes cheered.

Mariana was building a sand castle.

"Hey! No fair you're better at making sand castles than me!?" 

"Sorry Ignacio!"

Ignacio facepalmed


	4. Chapter 4

Today is finally Mercedes' 1st birthday.

Mariana awakes to see Mercedes.

Mariana screamed and falls.

Mercedes walked to Mariana as yellow birds circling around her head.

Mercedes babbled

Mariana shakes her head.

"What do you mean you turned 1....wait I thought ghosts didn't age"

Mercedes sneezed

A ghostly thunder cloud appears

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

Mariana got striked by a ghostly thunder cloud revealing her skeleton.

Mariana was now covered in soot and her hair was now a afro.

Mariana faints

Mercedes laughed

Montage

Everyone was decorating for Mercedes' birthday.

Marimela and Jose were writing a song.

Ignacio and Chuy were making a cake.

Marimela was sewing a dress.

A few minutes later

Marimela holds Mercedes as she walked down the stairs.

Marimela turned on the lights.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mercedes!"

Mercedes squealed as she clapped her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana and Chuy were watching a mexican horror movie in Chuy's room.

~No por favor no!~

SPLAT!

Suddenly they hears a soft yet creepy voice.

"What are you guys doing"

Mariana and Chuy screamed

It was Marimela

Mariana said "Oh hi Marimela we're watching a mexican horror movie called Día Fantasma del Bebe"

Thunder crashing

~Si algo malo le sucedió, algo muy terrible va a suceder.~

Marimela laughed

Mariana and Marimela went home.

Mariana was sleeping but she hears a creepy baby crying.

Mariana screamed


	6. Announcement

Hey guys I had a annoucement......tomorrow July 25 I'm going to the museum of the city of New York to see graffiti art.


End file.
